It is known from British Pat. No. 1,065,728 to make a crucible for pulling of monocrystals from aluminum nitride or boron nitride. German Published Application DE-AS 1,289,712 discloses an evaporator for the vacuum deposition on workpieces of metal films, which comprise, in whole or in part, aluminum nitride and/or aluminum boride and/or silicon nitride and in some instances boron nitride. With this evaporator, one can provide up to 10% by weight boron nitride to make processing easier. It is also known to make crucibles of pyrolytic boron nitride in the production of high-purity, specially-doped semiconductor compounds. These crucibles have the disadvantage that they are extremely expensive and shed a layer after every cycle, so that the monocrystal pulling process must be adjusted each time to the changed dimensions.